


L'aiglon et la biche enflammée

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Jon Arryn Lives, POV Shireen Baratheon, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Robin et Shireen, Shireen et Robin, c'est un bien étrange tandem que les Sept ont décidé d'associer. Mais, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, ils sont unis l'un à l'autre désormais, de Peyredragon aux Eyriés.
Relationships: Robin Arryn/Shireen Baratheon
Kudos: 2





	L'aiglon et la biche enflammée

**L'aiglon et la biche enflammée**

Jon Arryn avait révélé au grand jour la supercherie des jumeaux Lannister quelques années avant de finalement s’éteindre de son grand âge, les conduisant tout les deux au billot. Leurs enfants avaient ceux été renvoyés au Roc sous la garde de leur grand-père et avaient perdu tout droit sur le trône de fer. De plus, le roi Robert avait épousé en secondes noces Sansa Stark, la fille de son meilleur ami Ned Stark.

(peut-être elle la traiterait-il mieux que la défunte Cersei)

En remerciement pour ce qu’il avait fait pour la Couronne, Jon Arryn avait accepté que Lord Stannis se retire sur Peyredragon et prenne pour pupille son fils Robin. De plus, ils avaient fiancé ensemble leur unique enfant respectif dans le but d’inscrire dans le temps cette alliance entre le Détroit et le Val d’Arryn.

La bateau qui devait conduire Robin Arryn, escorté de Ser Lyn Corbray et d’une dizaine de gardes de sa région natale, arriva sur l’île au dragon par un après-midi ensoleillé. Sur le quai se trouvaient, pour l’accueillir, Stannis Baratheon, seigneur de la place forte, sa fille Shireen et leur garde personnelle, commandée par un prêtre guerrier du nom de Thoros de Myr. Ser Davos se trouvait à Port-Réal, entré dans la garde royale du roi Robert en remplacement de Ser Jaime Lannister. 

La première fois qu’elle le vit, Shireen le trouva maladif et attendrissant. Il semblait sur le point de mourir à tout instant et, lorsqu’elle lui sourit, il lui répondit à peine. 

Mais trois ans plus tard, le vénérable aigle avait finit par mourir, de cause naturelle selon son mestre, et Robin avait quitté Peyredragon pour rentrer dans le Val. La jeune Shireen le suivit sans la moindre hésitation dans ce long et pénible voyage de retour, ils étaient devenus très proches à Peyredragon. Le chemin jusqu'aux Eyriés, l'imprenable forteresse familiale, était éreintant et dangereux. Qui plus est, l’aiglon avait le vertige, ce qui avait posé bien des problèmes, et il avait fallu toute la patience de sa fiancée pour qu'il traverse les cols le menant jusque chez lui. Mais heureusement, personne n'était mort durant le trajet. 

\- Nous sommes arrivés, lui dit la biche en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à descendre de sa mule, tu es chez toi Robin. 

L'enfant mis pied à terre et se lova contre elle quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que sa mère, Lady Lysa Arryn n'arrive et alors il se jeta dans ces bras. Lorsque la chaleur de son jeune fiancé la quitta, la brune eu comme un pincement en cœur, se rendant compte qu'elle passerait toujours après sa mère. 

Les chevaliers de son père qui les avaient escorté furent installés dans les quartiers militaires de la forteresse et la biche fut conduite dans l'une des chambres réservée à la noblesse, juste en face de celle de Robin. 

(Si seulement elle avait su alors)

Une petite routine avait commencé à s'installer dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Shireen passait l'essentiel de son temps à la bibliothèque en dehors des repas. Parfois, Robin venait se joindre à elle pour lire un livre de contes, il en était passionné, et certains jours elle lui en faisait la lecture. 

La vie aux Eyriés était dure. Il y faisait froid, continuellement, et Lady Arryn était peu accueillante envers les étrangers. Et pour elle Shireen était une étrangère, et qui plus elle essayait de lui voler son fils, son tout petit Robin. 

(Si seulement ils s'étaient doutés de ce qui allait arriver)

Un après-midi, alors que les deux enfants étaient en train de lire dans la bibliothèque, Lord Royce, le régent du Val et ami du défunt Jon Arryn et des Stark de Winterfell, vint les trouver. Il avait le visage anéanti et en le voyant, Shireen sut tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

(ils ne pouvaient pas se douter)

\- Lady Lysa Arryn , murmura-t-il, votre mère … elle est morte. Elle … elle s’est jetée par la porte de la lune. 

Instinctivement, la biche portant son regard sur son fiancé et lui prit la main. Il avait laissé tomber son livre par terre, sous le choc. 

\- Morte, murmura-t-il, qui … qui l’a tuée ? 

C’était cela le problème justement, personne ne l’avait poussé. Le caractère instable de Lady Arryn avait fini par la pousser à commettre l’irréparable, mais comment l’expliquer à Robin ? Elle ne lui avait toujours témoigné qu’amour et tendresse, refusant qu’il voit à quel point elle était brisée. 

\- Robin, lui dit-elle

\- Qui l’as tuée ? hurla-t-il, dit-le moi ! Qui a tué ma mère ? 

\- Monseigneur, je … 

\- Robin, l'appela la biche 

Prit comme dans un tourbillon de violence et de rage, l'aiglon se défit de sa prise et il la gifla au visage. 

\- Ne me touche pas ! Tu n'es pas … tu n'es rien ! Juste un vulgaire mariage que nos parents ont conclu sans nous demander notre avis ! 

Il avait raison, bien évidemment. Mais l'entendre ainsi, c'était le rendre autrement plus réelle. Et quelque part, Shireen avait de la peine pour eux deux. 

La nuit suivante, la Baratheon fut réveillée par un hurlement strident, à lui en percer les tympans. Elle savait d'où il venait, ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner. Elle se leva alors et, sans faire de bruit, sortit de sa chambre pour se glisser dans celle située de l'autre côté du couloir. 

Robin était là, emmêlé dans ces draps, toujours endormi. Elle s'approcha de lui, tout doucement, si jamais il venait à se réveiller brutalement. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau, elle lui secoua l'épaule, légèrement.

\- Shireen ? C'est … Où … Pourquoi ? 

Comment aurait-elle pu ignorer ces cris de détresse ? Cela aurait été tout bonnement inhumain. 

\- Shhhh. C'était juste un mauvais rêve Robin. Rien de plus. 

Il tourna son regard vers elle, craintif et apeuré. Elle lui sourit.

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé, Robin ? 

\- De Mère, murmura-t-il en commençant à pleurer

\- Elle est morte, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu dois te retrouver tout seul. 

(Et dans cette réalité là, Littlefinger n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir "Oncle Petyr")

Le bien jeune seigneur du Val se décala alors dans son lit, lui laissant la place de s'installer, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard. 

\- Dors petit aigle, lui dit-elle

Et la biche resta ainsi veiller le sommeil de son fiancé. Avec le temps, elle savait qu'il changerait, que ces crises de colère cesseraient et qu'il deviendrait alors un homme bon, loyal et attaché à ces vassaux. Il fallait juste qu'il se libère de l'ombre de sa mère, comme elle, elle avait put le faire avec la sienne en quittant Peyredragon. 


End file.
